pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Hayward
Joel S.A. Hayward (born 1964), is a New Zealand-born British "noted scholar of war and strategy" and writer and poet who has worked in New Zealand, the United Kingdom and the United Arab Emirates. Life Overview Daily newspaper Al Kaleej calls Hayward "a world authority on international conflict and strategy". He is best known for his published books and articles on strategic matters, including the use of air power; his 2003 biography of Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson, and his writing and teaching on the Quranic (Islamic) concepts of war. In November 2012 he became Professor of International and Civil Security at Khalifa University in Abu Dhabi and in 2013 he became Chair of the Department of Humanities and Social Sciences at Khalifa. He also serves there as the Director of the Institute of International and Civil Security. Earlier in 2012, he was a senior fellow at the Markfield Institute of Higher Education, and a Research Fellow of the Cambridge Muslim College. His career highlights include having been Dean of the Royal Air Force College, Cranwell for 5 years (2007-2011), a Director of the Royal Air Force Centre for Air Power Studies think-tank for 4 years (2008-2012), and the academic Head of Air Power Studies at King's College London for 6 years (2005-2011). Youth Hayward was born Stuart Andrew Hayward on 27 May 1964 in Christchurch, New Zealand.Scanlon, Sean. (20 May 2000). "Making history." The Press (Christchurch). Archived at the Nizkor Project. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. In 1989, Hayward changed his 1st name to Joel, following what he later explained as a "choice to go through life with a first name that has deep spiritual significance for me." Hayward developed an interest in Jewish history and the Hebrew language as a result of his maternal grandmother's Jewishness. He gained a strong reading ability in Hebrew and made trips to Israel and was a member of a national organization with both Jewish and Christian membership, The New Zealand Friends of Israel, Inc.Hayward, Joel. (2003). "My overview of 'The Canterbury affair.'" Joel Hayward's Old Website. Retrieved on 2007-06-25. Education at University of Canterbury Bachelor of Arts In 1988 Hayward enrolled with the University of Canterbury in Christchurch to pursue a Bachelor of Arts degree, which he earned on 8 May 1991 with papers taken primarily in the Departments of History and Classics.Joel Hayward Working Party. (20 December 2000). Report to the Council of The University of Canterbury. University of Canterbury, p. 5. In 1989, while pursuing his undergraduate studies, Hayward took part in founding an association called Opposition to Anti-Semitism Inc.(OAS), which he headed until 1991, when he left the group. While with OAS, Hayward published several newspaper and academic articles on anti-Semitism and became interested in the historiography of Holocaust denial.Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, p. 6. Master of Arts Following the award of his B.A., Hayward commenced a Master's Degree program at Canterbury. He first considered a thesis topic in Ancient History, but was informed by faculty in the Classics Department that he would need to study another year of Greek and Latin first. After consultation with Dr. Vincent Orange, a Reader (equivalent to Associate Professor)Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, pp. 12. in the History Department who became his thesis supervisor, Hayward settled on the topic of the historiography of Holocaust denial.Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, pp. 6-7. Hayward later stated that this topic combined 3 of his great interests: World War II, the German language, and Jewish history. Besides his thesis, Hayward was also required for the M.A. degree to complete 4 honours papers, which he wrote during 1992. The 4 honours grades together constituted fully half of Hayward's master's program. All four papers underwent examination both internally and externally before their grades (an A-, two As, and an A+) were confirmed. The bulk of Hayward's thesis was written in 1991, prior to his 4 honours papers, with the conclusion written in early 1993.Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, p. 67. Entitled The Fate of Jews in German Hands: An historical enquiry into the development and significance of Holocaust revisionism,Hayward, Joel. (1993). "The Fate of Jews in German Hands: An Historical Enquiry into the Development and Significance of Holocaust Revisionism." Thesis (M.A.). University of Canterbury, 1993. See here for more information. the thesis underwent examination by internal examiner Dr. Vincent Orange of University of Canterbury's History Department and external examiner Professor John Jensen of Waikato University before its grade of A+ was confirmed by Professor W. David McIntyre, also of University of Canterbury's History Department. Hayward's M.A. in History with First Class Honours was conferred on 7 May 1993. Hayward's thesis was judged the best history thesis of his year and it won him the Sir James Hight Memorial Prize, awarded for "excellence",http://www.canterbury.ac.nz/Scholarships/prize_regs/Hight%20Memorial.Regs.pdf and the honour of wearing the Philip Ross May Gown at the graduation ceremony. Ph.D. Hayward went on to pursue a Ph.D. degree, also at Canterbury, again under the supervision of Vincent Orange.Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, p. 26. His topic was a study of German air operations during World War II. In 1994, the U.S. Air Force Historical Research Agency, located within the Air University at Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama, awarded him a research scholarship to conduct research for his dissertation in its archives; he subsequently received a research fellowship from the Federal Government of Germany which enabled him to conduct doctoral research in the German Military Archives in Freiburg, Germany.Hayward, Joel S.A. (1997). "Stalingrad: An Examination of Hitler’s Decision to Airlift." Airpower Journal 11(1): 21–37. Spring 1997. Author note, also at http://www.airpower.au.af.mil/airchronicles/apj/apj97/spr97/hayward.pdf Hayward was awarded a Ph.D. in 1996. His dissertation, Seeking the Philosopher's Stone: Luftwaffe Operations during Hitler's Drive to the East, 1942-1943,''Hayward, Joel. (1996). ''Seeking the Philosopher's Stone: Luftwaffe Operations during Hitler's Drive to the East, 1942–1943. Ph.D. thesis. University of Canterbury, 1996. became the basis for his earliest book, Stopped at Stalingrad: The Luftwaffe and Hitler’s defeat in the east 1942-1943.,Hayward, Joel. (1998). Stopped at Stalingrad: The Luftwaffe and Hitler’s Defeat in the East 1942-1943.> Modern War Studies series. Lawrence, KS: University Press of Kansas. ISBN 0-7006-1146-0. which was published in 1998. Academic and professional career Massey University In June 1996 Hayward joined the History Department of Massey University (Palmerston North Campus) as a Lecturer in Defence and Strategic Studies,Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, pp. 27. receiving promotion to Senior Lecturer in August 1999. He specialized in the theoretical and conceptual aspects of modern warfare, airpower, joint doctrines, and manoeuvre warfare. He continued in that position until June 2002.Joel Hayward's Books and Articles (official website). Accessed on 2007-06-20. While at Massey, Hayward in 1999 was organizer of New Zealand's largest defence conference, held 21–22 August at Massey University's Turitea campus. The conference, entitled "Coalitions and Conflict — The Transition of Warfare 1899 to 1999 and Beyond," focused on coalition warfare and was jointly hosted by Massey University and the New Zealand Army's Military Studies Institute.Massey University. (13 August 1999). "Conference to contribute to defence debate." Massey News Archive. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. Hayward was conference convenor of Massey's third annual defence conference in August 2000, again co-hosted by the New Zealand Army, with discussion focusing on the trend towards integrating the three armed services (army, air force, and navy) under unified command.Massey University. (11 September 2000). "Defence conference timely." Massey News Archive. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. Hayward also acted as editor of the conference proceedings, which took its title from the conference's theme, Joint Future? The Move to Jointness and Its Implications for the New Zealand Defence Force.Hayward, Joel S.A., ed. (2000). A Joint Future? The Move to Jointness and its Implications for the New Zealand Defence Force. Massey University, Centre for Defence Studies. From 1997 to 2004 he was also a lecturer at the Officer Cadet School of the New Zealand Army, where he taught general military history from Alexander the Great to the Balkan Wars, and at the Command and Staff College of the Royal New Zealand Air Force, where he taught airpower history and doctrine and supervised advanced research in military history. During the same period he also taught strategic thought at the Royal New Zealand Naval College. He also wrote academic articles for general military and military history publications. Work in the United Kingdom Hayward lived and worked in the United Kingdom from 2004 to 2012, initially teaching strategy and operational art at the Joint Services Command and Staff College. In November 2005 he became the head of the newly created Air Power Studies Division, a specialist unit of Defence Studies academics established by the Royal Air Force and King's College London at the Royal Air Force College, Cranwell."Staff at RAF Cranwell." King's College London website. Accessed 18 June 2007. Hayward was appointed Dean of the RAF College, Cranwell in April 2007. He was a Director of the Royal Air Force Centre for Air Power Studies, the Air Force's national thinktank. He was also a member of the CAS Air Power Workshop, a small and highly select working group of scholars and other theorists convened by the Chief of Air Staff (the head of the Royal Air Force.) He holds fellowships from the United States Air Force and the Federal Government of Germany. He is a member of the editorial advisory boards of the academic journals, Air Power Review and World War II Quarterly. Hayward now focuses mainly on ethical aspects of air power. He teaches on air power concepts at various staff colleges and universities throughout Europe and in 2007 taught a course on "Air Power and Ethics" in Trondheim, Norway, to the Norwegian Air Force"Trondheim inviterer til sikkerhetspolitiske temadager 16.-17. oktober på Luftkrigsskolen." Youth Atlantic Treaty Association. Retrieved on 2008-12-29. On 13 May 2009 he was a keynote speaker at the 2009 Air Power Asia conference in Singapore, where he spoke on "Air Power And Ecology: Destruction Of Enemies But Not The Environment".http://www.airpowerasia.com/ShowEvent.aspx?id=166306&details=176702&langtype=1033 He convened an international academic conference on that subject — the environmental impact of modern air warfare — in August 2009.http://www.airpowerstudies.co.uk/august09conference.htm In October 2010 he spoke at the Global Peace and Unity (GPU) conference in London, attended by 80,000 people, on the subject: "War & Ethics: The Compatibility of 'Western' and Islamic Thought", a subject (Qur'anic military ethics) he also published on during 2010, 2011 and 2012. Hayward has given strategic advice to political and military leaders in several countries, and has given policy advice to various Islamic sheikhs. He also tutored His Royal Highness Prince William of Wales. In 2011 Hayward was elected as a Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts and in 2012 he was elected as a Fellow of the Royal Historical Society. Islam and anti-radicalisation An anti-radical Muslim himself (who teaches at anti-extremism workshops), Hayward embraced Islam in 2005. He supports the British armed forces and is a member of the UK Armed Forces Muslim Association.Hayward bio details on the website, School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS), University of London In an article critical of some ostensible Muslim anger seen online, Hayward describes himself as “a moderate and politically liberal revert who chose to embrace the faith of Islam because of its powerful spiritual truths, its emphasis on peace and justice, its racial and ethnic inclusiveness and its charitable spirit towards the poor and needy.” In 2010, he wrote the Introduction to Shaykh-ul-Islam Muhammad Tahir-ul-Qadri's Fatwa on Terrorism and Suicide Bombings (London: Minhaj-ul-Quran International). Hayward, who sharply criticizes all Islamic terrorism in the fatwa's introduction, shares Tahir-ul-Qadri's scholarly assessment "that regardless of any motives, terrorism can never be supported and is in fact condemned by the Holy Quran and the Sunnah." In 2011 Qadri appointed Hayward to a senior role as his (and Minhaj-ul-Quran's) Strategic Policy Advisor. Hayward also drafted and formally signedSign The Declaration the London Declaration, a Muslim public statement issued under the auspices of Minhaj-ul-Quran which unequivocally condemns all extremism and terrorism, ”because at the heart of all religions is a belief in the sanctity of the lives of the innocent.” The Declaration adds: “The indiscriminate nature of terrorism, which has in recent years killed far more civilians and other non-combatants than it has combatants, is un-Islamic, un-Judaic, un-Christian and it is indeed incompatible with the true teachings of all faiths.” The London Declaration also “unequivocally condemns anti-Semitism (including when sometimes it is disingenuously clothed as anti-Zionism), Islamophobia (including when it is sometimes disingenuously dressed up as patriotism) and all other forms of racism and xenophobia.” In October 2013, Hayward won substantial damages in a successful libel case against the Mail on Sunday and the Daily Mail, which had originally criticised what it claimed were Hayward’s Islamic views whilst Dean of the RAF College. The Mail’s apology of 13 October 2013 stated: "On 7 and 8 August 2011 we suggested that the beliefs of Dr Joel Hayward, then the Dean of the RAF College Cranwell, prevented him from fulfilling his duty of impartiality and fairness as a teacher in the RAF" and had caused him "to show undue favouritism to Islamic students and spend too much time on Islamic activities. We now accept that these allegations are untrue. We apologise to Dr Hayward and have paid a substantial sum to him in damages." Work in the United Arab Emirates In November 2012, Hayward became full Professor of International and Civil Security in Khalifa University's Institute for International and Civil Security. In 2013 he became Chair of the Department of Humanities and Social Sciences at Khalifa. He also serves there as the Director of the Institute of International and Civil Security. In 2014 he received two ijazas from Islamic scholar Muhammad Tahir-ul-Qadri, head of the international Minhaj-ul-Quran movement. Ijazas are the permission certificates or licenses used by Sunni shaykhs to indicate that they have authorized someone to transmit a certain topic of Islamic knowledge as a shaykh. Controversy over M.A. thesis Hayward's 1991 M.A. thesis was submitted in 1993 yet was unavailable for public study until 1999. When it became available, it ignited controversy. Hayward was accused of advancing arguments which gave credence to Holocaust deniers. In 2000, at the request of the New Zealand Jewish Council, the University of Canterbury convened a "Working Party" which issued a report admonishing the university for inadequately supervising Hayward's work.Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, §5, pp. 64-69. The report found that Hayward's thesis "demonstrates impressive industry and intelligence" and did not "establish dishonesty" on his part, but it was also "seriously flawed".Joel Hayward Working Party, 2000, p. 2 and §6.1, p. 70. Subsequent to the issuance of the Working Party's report, the university apologized to the New Zealand Jewish community, as Hayward also had earlier in the year.Jones, Jeremy. (26 December 2000). "New Zealand school apologizes for Holocaust denial thesis." Jerusalem Post (retrieved from highbeam.com). Retrieved on 2007-06-18. "Earlier this year, Hayward, who is now a senior lecturer in defense and strategic studies at Massey University, apologized to the Jewish community, saying that he now disagrees strongly with his paper. ... The university's vice chancellor, Daryl Le Grew, apologized to the Jewish community but said the university had no power to revoke the granting of the degree." Hayward has always repudiated his thesis, saying its errors were the result of inadequate scholarly preparation for such a complex topic, but Holocaust deniers initially continued to cite the thesis as evidence of academic support for their positions. In 2000, Holocaust denier David Irving praised Hayward's work as a "landmark in the turning of the tide in the favour of historical revisionism". Despite these issues, Hayward clearly upholds the sound and accepted scholarly assessment of the Holocaust. In 2010 he described it as “one of history’s vilest crimes … involving the organised murder of millions of Jews” and in 2011 he similarly wrote: “The Holocaust of the Jews in the Second World War, one of history’s vilest crimes, involved the organised murder of six million Jews by Germans and others who considered themselves Christians or at least members of the Christian value system.” Writing Non-fiction Hayward has authored or co-authored many journal articles pertaining to strategic matters, including "Stalingrad: An Examination of Hitler’s Decision to Airlift" which the U.S. Air Force published in both English and Spanish.Airpower Journal, Vol. 11, No. 1, pp. 21-, AFRP 10-1, Spring 1997 and "The Qur’an and War: Observations on Islamic Just War", published in the official RAF academic journal, Air Power Review, Vol. 13, No. 3, Autumn/Winter 2010, pp. 41–63. Hayward is the author of 8 books of non-fiction, including Stopped at Stalingrad: The Luftwaffe and Hitler’s defeat in the east, 1942-1943 (1998 and subsequent editions). An assessment of aerial warfare at the Battle of Stalingrad, Stopped at Stalingrad was favorably reviewed in the Times Literary SupplementOmer Bartov, The Times Literary Supplement, 23 Oct 1998, no. 4986 p. 12(2): "Hayward makes a convincing case" and the journal War in History.Overy, Richard. "Stopped at Stalingrad (Book Review)." War in History 8(1): 123–125, Jan. 2001. Hayward's biography of naval commander Horatio Lord Nelson, For God and Glory: Lord Nelson and His Way of War (2003), likewise received positive notices,Seamon, Richard. (2003-10)."For God and Glory: Lord Nelson and His Way of War (Book)." U.S. Naval Institute Proceedings 129(10): 114.Hattendorf, John B. (2004-01). "For God and Glory: Lord Nelson and His Way of War (Book)." Journal of Military History 68(1): 252–253. with a reviewer recommending it as "a fresh and original contribution" on Lord Nelson that could also serve as a reference companion for viewers of the film "Master and Commander" based on the Patrick O'Brian novels set during the "Age of Nelson."Lutton, Wayne. (17 May 2004). "Master and Commander: A Reader's Guide." Human Events 60(17): 30. The Royal Aal al-Bayt Institute for Islamic Thought's Royal Islamic Strategic Studies Centre in Amman, Jordan, published Hayward's book, Warfare in The Qur’an, in 2012. In 2013 the US Air Force published his edited book, Air Power and the Environment: the Ecological Implications of Modern Air Warfare. The Gulf Today newspaper called it "innovative" and a "ground-breaking book highlighting the environmental impact of the world’s air forces." A work-in-progress, A "Bomb and Pray" War: Explaining Yugoslavia's stubborn resistance to NATO coercion in 1999, examining the military concepts of coercion, deterrence, and the effects based approach through a conflict-specific analysis of the Kosovo War, is forthcoming. Fiction and poetry In 2003, Totem Press, a New Zealand publisher based in Palmerston, New Zealand published Hayward's Jenny Green Teeth, and other short stories (which the Evening Standard reviewed as "superb")Evening Standard, May 9, 2003: "Superb... Deep, brooding and intense... This is storytelling, and New Zealand fiction, at its best." as well as a volume of poetry called Lifeblood (which the Evening Standard reviewed as "memorable and insightful").Evening Standard, May 9, 2003: "Memorable and insightful... Thumbs up for Hayward's work" Hayward once made both volumes available as free downloads through his website,Hayward, Joel. (2003) Jenny Green Teeth and other short stories. Palmerston North, New Zealand: Totem Press.Hayward, Joel, (2003). Lifeblood (A Book of Poems). Palmerston North, New Zealand: Totem Press. but now offers them through Amazon.com for the Kindle. Hayward has continued to publish poems steadily over the years, including, recently, in Damazine“The Six at Thawr”, Damazine, Summer 2011) and Contemporary World Literature,“Zuhr Prayer in Peterborough”, Contemporary World Literature, Issue 7 (May/June 2011) and his second major collection of poems ― titled Splitting the Moon: A collection of Islamic poetry ― was published by Kube in April 2012.[http://kitaabun.com/shopping3/product_info.php?products_id=4172 Splitting the Moon at kitaabun.com] The Muslim News reviewer wrote: "Joel Hayward is a very skilful and gifted poet whose way with words is impressive. His poems are easy to understand, highly pertinent and equally spiritually profound. ... They also provide a powerful commentary on the social, political, moral and religious challenges and difficulties currently facing Muslims and non-Muslims alike. ... Hayward is able to blend the personal, emotional, spiritual and existential dimensions of human experience, and do so without in any way over-playing or undermining any aspect. This is a very rare skill for a poet to possess.” In 2012 he published a mini-book, No Lamp in the Cave: Three Islamic Short Stories. Recognition Hayward holds fellowships from the United States Air Force and the Federal Government of Germany."Dr. Joel Hayward." King's College London website. Accessed 6 February 2011. He is a Fellow of both the Royal Society of Arts and the Royal Historical Society. Publications Poetry *''Lifeblood: A book of poems. Palmerston North, NZ: Totem Press, 2003. *''Splitting the Moon: A book of Islamic poetry. Markfield, UK: Kube, 2012. Short fiction *''Jenny Green Teeth, and other short stories. Palmerston North, NZ: Totem Press, 2003. Non-Fiction *''Stopped at Stalingrad: The Luftwaffe and Hitler's defeat in the east, 1942-1943. Lawrence, KS: University Press of Kansas, 1998. *''Adolf Hitler and Joint Warfare''. Wellington: Military Studies Institute, 2000. *''Born to Lead: Portraits of New Zealand commanders'' (with Glyn Harper), Exisle Press, 2003. *''For God and Glory: Lord Nelson and His Way of War''. Annapolis, MD: U.S. Naval Institute Press, 2003. *''Warfare in the Qur’an''. Amman, Jordan: Royal Islamic Strategic Studies Centre / Royal Aal al-Bayt Institute for Islamic Thought, 2012. Edited *''A Joint Future? The Move to Jointness and its Implications for the New Zealand Defence Force.'' Wellington: Centre for Defence Studies, 2000. *''Air Power, Insurgency, and the “War on Terror”. Cranwell, UK: Royal Air Force Centre for Air Power Studies, 2009. *Air Power and the Environment: The ecological implications of modern air warfare. Montgomery, AL: Air University Press, 2012. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Prof. Joel Hayward.Publications, Prof. Joel Hayward, Khalifa University. Web, Mar. 29, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Joel Hayward at Hello Poetry *Joel Hayward's Poetry ;Books *Joel Hayward at Internet Archive *Joel S.A. Hayward at Amazon.com *Joel Hayward's Books and Articles — current information on publications; includes text of several journal articles. ;About * Joel Hayward at Khalifa University * Joel Hayward's Old Website — documents Hayward's view of the controversy in 2000 over his 1991 M.A. thesis; no longer updated. ;Etc. * The Joel Hayward Working Party — Working Party at the University of Canterbury which investigated Hayward's thesis in 2000. Category:1964 births Category:Academic scandals Category:Academics of King's College London Category:Air force historians Category:British military historians Category:British Muslims Category:Converts to Islam Category:Muslim poets Category:Muslim scholars of Islam Category:Muslim writers Category:Muslim historians Category:Muslim scholars Category:Sunni Muslim scholars Category:Historical revisionism (negationism) Category:Living people Category:Massey University faculty Category:New Zealand historians Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand short story writers Category:People from Christchurch Category:University of Canterbury alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets